A Different Life and Reality
by Kai Chen
Summary: Harry and Feng Lan enter Second Life at the same time. Kai is the secret programmer who created Second Life. What will happen if Lan gets found out as Prince and will Harry's destiny change forever if adopted by Kai. Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, I'm Chen Kai, Uni student and classmates at Y Uni with the renowned Prince, Feng Lan. Writing about my life from when Lan won the adventure's tournament. Oh, also a hidden game master like Lolidragon, actually, she's my elder 1/2 sister, although we look like twins.

We have different mothers but love each other all the same, since our mothers abandoned us to our father when they gave birth to us. Our father is the creator of Second Life, hence the reason we both are hidden GMs.

This game is also something that helped me improve my hacking skills, although I suppose hacking into the American military system is also quite impressive for a sixteen year old.

But I nearly set off some testing nuclear missiles so I never tried it again.

Contrary to popular belief, I was actually the one to propose the idea of Second Life and also oversee the programing.

So in short, my father put my idea under

I suppose I should start at the beginning. . .

I was there when my sister helped create the avatar Prince, heck! I was the one who made Feng Lan a guy! Anyway, while Lolidragon was sorting Prince out, I was helping akid named Harry Potter.

And yes, I do know what he did for the wizarding world. How? Simple, I'm a part death god or shinigami and part wizard.

Death God you question? I am what most people call in myths the Grim Reaper, but unlike most people believe, there are many of us, we do not look like those...those... ah!

Dementors, no sense of fashion, honestly, anyway, normal shinigami review and reap the souls of people set to die, but since I am only half 'Grim Reaper' (impending doom kinda feeling behind those words), I only acquired their neutral and emotionless personality as well as the fact that I was alienated by my classmates, but you'll find out why later.

Hence the reason most people who know me have nicknamed me Icy Blizzard.

Unlike most Shinigami I actually have a very good friendship with Sebastian Michaelis, a demon who in the past has completed many contracts of souls, I believe one of the most recent was with a young boy named Ciel Phantomhive, but I personally thought he was just a short spoilt brat who had been through alot, but what ever.

Meeting Sebastian, who also taught me about the 'dark, evil' creatures as wizards say, taught me that if I wanted knowledge or a teacher on magic and 'dark' creatures, I probably shouldn't charm a person (or in my case, demon)s hair to turn fluro pink.

I admit it wasn't the best start, but hey! Now we're friends.

Anyway, I was helping Harry with the differences in each race and their sub-races when I heard a very loud squeal come from my sister's direction.

Since I am technically the person who holds enough power over the system to overpower the Director of Life if he loses control, I programed my gaming helmet, or as what I modified it into, a headband. It was cushioned on the inside, so no problems with comfort.

As I was technically the hidden GM and mysterious 'higher ups' I had complete control over the character picking process and used that advantage to spy on my sister's design.

Turns out, being a prodigy who enters Uni at 17, only entered elementary school at 7 because my father wanted me to socialise with my fellow classmates, who I might add were completely idiotic.

By the end of the year, I skipped grades and joined grade 4 when I turned 8.

As you probably will realised after some thinking, being a genius causes jealousy or people who treat you like a freak or weirdo.

Therefore my 'people skills' as some put it deteriorated to the point that I only spoke when spoken too and only automatically spoke to my sister.

Neither of us were actually that close to our father so I suppose we took comfort in each other and ignores what could be counted as child neglect.

So, with my lacking people skills, I obviously didn't understand why my sister thought the so called 'bishie' a.k.a male Feng Lan as an elf, 30% beautified, with red eyes and white hair would cause my sister to nearly faint from blood loss in game.

I was still very confused why my father would make me put in the uglify option. I mean, who would choose it? He must be getting old or senile.

Before I got too lost in my thoughts, a small voice brought me back to the virtual plane and I started helping Harry, as well as incorporating my magic and demonic energy into the game so I could help troubled players when they freaked out mentally.

After using what I supposed could be a form of in game legilimency, I was a little startled about the young saviour's childhood.

Neglect and abuse we certainly not what I expected in the young child's life. Oh wait, considering I'm 17, I can't call him a child, well, might as well try my luck.

"Hey Kiddo, whaddya wanna ask me about?"

Wide green eyes belonging to a ten year old gazed up at me in confusion, like someone even paying attention directed to only him was odd ... wait.

Those goddamn people who don't even deserve to be called human beings.

I am so finding out when and how they die in the records just to change them. I'm sure I could hack into the government secured data network and make myself a fake ID stating that I was his lost sister. Yes that would work.

Just some glamours and everything should work out. If it doesn't, well, there's always kidnapping.

Anyway, being a natural occlumens also helps processing data quickly, so putting ways to get Harry away from that hell hole had to go to the back of my mind. I knew that he was only playing the game because of his cousin wanting to kill or beat him up in game. I decided, I was gonna give this kid an extra wish, since he already got one from tying first to log in with Feng Lan.

After explaining about everything about 20 times, I was ready to blow. Harry realised and ended up asking for the beatmen and elementals to be taken away. This left him with celestials, elves, humans, dark elves, dwarves, demons and holymen.

Since I could tell that Harry was about to go back into his 'thinking' mood, so I decided to tell him about his 2 wishes from me. To say he was surprised would probably be the biggest understatement of the century.

Then breaking out of his stupor, Harry asked a question that would break anyone's heart, "Why would anyone want to do anything special for a freak like me?"

I just sat there frozen. I may have been called heartless many times, but this was just horrible.

Making up my mind, I started telling him about how he was a wizard, what happened that night at Godric's Hollow. William. , my uncle, decided that at 6 I was old enough to be told of my part shinigami heritage and decided to take me on one of his jobs, recording the death of the Potters.

I was there and learnt the truth.

It was not Voldemort who killed the Potters.

It was the so called leader of the light. Albus Percival Brian Wulfric Dumbledore, Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., D. Wiz., X.J.(sorc.), S. of Mag.Q.

When Trelawney predicted the prophecy, Dumbledore was worried that the child would become greater than himself and went to great measures to ensure that it did not happen, this lead to him placing magic blocks on Neville Longbottom that would break at his wizarding maturity and trying to ensure the death of Harry, afraid that the babe's power would be extremely high considering his magically strong parents.

Placing an insanity curse on Tom Riddle only furthered the huge scheme of his.

He also planned in advance of how he would die, and manipulate Harry through his Hogwarts years as the abuse he suffered from his relatives would certainly cause him to become dependent on the first source of comfort and understanding he met.

Unfortunately shinigami were natural occlumens and legilimens and I experienced all these horrible thoughts in my head at 6.

Harry being a very intelligent child, strove for survival, living in a household such as the Dursleys.

I mean, being starved and physically abused was obviously part of the plan to make Harry trusting and obedient to the first person who acted compassionate to him. I personally found it disgusting and just set Harry's stats as they were in a parallel world where Harry was raised by James and Lily, but instead was the twin of the boy-who-lived.

Often being ignored and forgotten, the Harry from the alternative universe to develop survival skills such as wandless mgic at the age of 3 and an ability to fade into the shadows.

Therefore the Harry I was currently facing got setup with high charisma, strength, agility and stealth. (a certain stat I set for Harry, I hoped he would be a ninja or assassin) His other stats were all slightly above average. I know its not fair towards the other players, but I control the game so too bad for them.


	2. Chapter 2

Pleas excuse me for my horrible tense and Bellatrix like names.

* * *

I am got my engineer's degree when I was 12, designed the MMORPG headsets, the ones used for Second Life, as well as creating the game cartridges for the other games I designed when I was bored.

One of the most popular before Second Life came out was called The World.

Through the gaming program, I used legilimency on the more shady characters who were wanted PKs ( Player Killer ). And through this technically illegal act, I created my own underground network through blackmail.

Considering that The World went global, it meant I technically controlled all the underground societies, mafia and such. All those contacts I could use and did. *Evil laugh*

Anyway, I forgot to mention something in the previous chapter, I'm also part vampire.

Which kinda adds to my mind magic and reflexes. Oh yeah, also part dragon. ( Don't ask, just don't ask. )

Before you face palm and ask if I'm anything else, I will admit, I don't know, although I suspect being part goblin with my obsession with money.

So, as well as being an unnaturally smart freak, with unnaturally amount of creature blood, who is also obsessed with music and art -

You know what, I'm gonna get to the point. I can jump universes, time travel and control time.

Technically, I have a bunch of abilities to use to gain knowledge.

I've been to the Stone Age and yes, people do act like apes as well as grunt a lot. Ice age was all saber tooth tigers and mammoths.

I ended up getting bored as well as a cold from travelling between 2 such different climates. and accidentally sneezed while going back to my original time and therefore discovered my ability to travel across parallel universes.

Oh yeah, that was when I was about 11.

My ability to control time came in handy as I made it that every year I spent in another time or universe, it would be 1 second in my original time.

It also meant that my body could not change until I returned to my original time, so when I went to Hogwarts during it's prime learning directly from the founders, I never aged, imagine sitting in class with a 11 year old looking student when you're 18.

Now imagine that 'kid' getting top marks every year. Not fun, but I became very good friends with the founders.

My next time travel incident was when Nicholas Flamel was creating the Philosopher's Stone. Unknown to anyone but Nicholas and Perenelle, I helped the Flamels develop the stone and actually know how to make one.

After learning all I probably could about the wizarding world, I returned to my own time and continued my studies until now, the creation of Second Life.

* * *

All so called NPCs are actually occlumens I trained myself. Its part of the reality thing. Occlumens not only have the ability to block their mind, but can organise it to have 2 consciousnesses.

This is what all my students ( I think I can call them that) are trained to do. Their specially designed game helmets by moi let them have 2 characters, one ' Real Life ' character and one NPC.

Most usually set one consciousness on auto pilot as the NPC and mainly focus on the player character, but there are occasionally ones who like to retort when players insult them, one who is Severus Snape.

You might question why he is not a potions master in Hogwarts and spying on Death Eaters for Dumblebutt.

Simple, I killed Dumblebutt and Baldyshorts in the future. And brought him back. I know i shouldn't do that but I need someone to supervise while I'm at uni.

You know, Snape is not actually the greasy git everyone thinks he is, he's a dark veela, they only go nice and pretty when they're near their mate.

And Snapey-poo's mate just happened to be Reggie Black.

Which ended up with me travelling through time till before Reggie died and dragging him out of the goddamn retarded cave Voldie put his Horcrux in.

After Reg and ex-greasy git reunited, Snape turned into his pretty self and there was a sparkly moment where the world just revolved around them, I made Snape my second-in-command for the occlumens, I got him to start training the supposedly dead wizards I pulled from random parallel worlds, which included many Voldermorts, Sirius', Lily and James', Remus' and some innercircle death eaters.

I didn't like the others including Dumbles.

After reprimanding Voldies for the billionth time about trying to take over my gaming system, I crashed into their minds and just planted the command "DO NOT DESTROY KAI'S SPECIAL GAMING HELMETS OR THERE WILL BE PAIN"

Considering one of them was stupid enough to ignore it, I set him under the cruciatus and manipulated time so that particular Voldie would continuously go through it without dying.

As I turned back to the rest of the universe travellers, I got many questioning looks and just planted what I did and what was going on in their minds.

Then Sirius got that questioning look on his face. I silenced him.

Then my sister burst in.

And all hell broke loose.

* * *

**PLS R&R if u want more 'cause I personally think my writing is horrible and still trying to figure out how I passed English.**


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry if u liked this, but I'm dropping the story, idea was mostly spur of moment thing. Adopt if u want, but please PM me the link or something so I can read it.

Kai


	4. Chapter 4

After the Voldies let loose a few rounds of AK, I managed to recover from the headache my heightened hearing gave me. Lolidragon gave me one of her pathetic puppy faces. I got really irritated and ended up revoking her rights as a GM for a month.

"Alright guys, I have Uni and if anyone, I mean anyone, does something that they think I won't like, I will do this to them." I turned to the Voldermort I put through eternal pain. Stopped the process and started castrating him. Then I broke every bone, crushed his organs and started skinning him. Everyone else looked green and turned away from the sight, mentally noting not to irritate me, but my sister and her weirdness just looked on in fascination.

The opened her mouth and took a breath "Kai can y-' I cut her off. "No oneesan, I will not teach you how to do that. If you really want to learn, take the thief class in Second Life. I set it so you'll learn how to skin and get the most valuable parts of something."

Her eyes sparkled with dollar signs. I think i just unleashed a Nami into Second Life. Oh Boy. Shit. And so a hurricane aka my sister jumped the nearest gaming helmet and set up her character. Facepalm. A group of Voldies gathered together to plan gaming world domination so I made a mental note to keep an eye out 2 suspicious viruses (Idiotic backstabbing dark lords).

Snape and Regulus were still making puppy eyes at each other, which promptly put an end to by stuffing gaming helmets on their heads. A the many Voldermorts are honestly pissing me off, I just chucked them back into their respective universes and sent a magical video camera to record everything. After all, what better Sunday night entertainment than watching idiotic sheep freak out about a so called resurrected dark lord.

Good times.


	5. Chapter 5

Abandoning this story and deleting in the nex week. Try the Reborn and Harry Potter Crossover


	6. Chapter 6

I have decided to abandon this story, but there will be another one posted with all the stories I have abandoned called, well, Abandoned Stories. THis story will be deleted soon.

Thanks,

Kai


End file.
